nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda
The Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda is a high-performance version of the Barracuda lineup. It is one of the most recognized models in automotive culture. The car shares the same platform with the first-gen Dodge Challenger. Compared to the standard models of the Barracuda model range, the HEMI 'Cuda is equipped with several performance upgrades such as an improved suspension. HEMI 'Cudas were generally built as coupes only, though eleven convertible versions still exist. One Hemi 'Cuda convertible in perfect condition was auctioned for $4.1 million, which shows how much the car is worth today. 'Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit' The HEMI 'Cuda was first featured in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. It only appears in Atlantica and Aquatica as a red traffic vehicle. Players can drive the car by entering the cheat code Go05 in the PC version. 'Motor City Online' The 1970 HEMI 'Cuda featured in Motor City Online. The car was capable of driving over 150 mph. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Barracuda is slightly faster than the 1967 Shelby GT500, and is one of the best classic muscle car of Need for Speed: Carbon, though its handling is significantly more sluggish in contrast to other muscles such as the Z06 and Dodge Viper. Due to its acceleration, the 'Cuda is suitable for drift events and pursuits since it weighs a lot. Samson will drive a HEMI Cuda after the player has purchased a tier 3 car. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' Like any tier 2 classic muscle car in Need for Speed: ProStreet, the Cuda is best utilized in drag events, as it accelerates quickly. It is also competitive in drift events, although its steering doesn't respond as quickly as Japanese and European cars. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' In Need for Speed: Undercover it mainly rivals with the 1965 Pontiac GTO in tier 4. The car has a better acceleration than the mentioned vehicle and is one of the best accelerating tier 4 cars of the game. The HEMI Cuda can also reach a top speed of 310 kmh (193 mph) if fully upgraded. 'Need for Speed: World' The Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda has appeared in Need for Speed: World on April 4th, 2012 as tier 2 car costing 1,500 SpeedBoost. Its handling is similar to that seen from the Plymouth Road Runner, making it a controllable classic muscle car. The 'Cuda can reach 251 kmh (156 mph) and has average nitrous boost and acceleration. Stats Gallery 6e683ee0-5953-4f71-8f06-821db490f0b2.jpg|HEMI 'Cuda in Hot Pursuit imagesCA6010X6.jpg|HEMI 'Cuda in Motor City Online nfs-plymouth-hemi-cuda.jpg|Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda in Carbon Cuda prostreet.jpg|Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda in Pro Street Nfs undercover hemi barracuda cuda.jpg|Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda in Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars Category:American Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Plymouth Category:RWD Cars Category:Cars in Motor City Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:400-500 Horsepower Cars